honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
A Call to Arms (novel)
A Call to Arms is a novel by David Weber, Timothy Zahn, and Tom Pope, and the second book of the Manticore Ascendant prequel series. Expanding on the events of the short story of the same name, it was released in October 2015. Timeframe: 1539 - 1543 PD Cover Summary :Lieutenant Travis Long of the Royal Manticoran Navy is the sort of person who likes an orderly universe. One where people follow the rules. :Unfortunately, he lives in the real universe. :The good news is that Travis is one of those rare people who may like rules but has a talent for thinking outside them when everything starts coming apart. That talent has stood him—and the Star Kingdom—in good stead in the past, and it's one reason he's now a "mustang," an ex-enlisted man who's been given a commission as a King's officer. :The bad news is that two of the best ways of making enemies ever invented are insisting on enforcing the rules... and thinking outside them when other people don't. Travis learned that lesson the hard way as a young volunteer in basic training, and he knows that if he could just keep his head down, turn a blind eye to violations of the rules, and avoid stepping on senior officers' toes, he’d do just fine. But the one rule Travis Long absolutely can't break is the one that says an officer in the Royal Navy does his duty, whatever the consequences. :At the moment, there are powerful forces in the young Star Kingdom of Manticore's Parliament which don't think they need him. For that matter, they’re pretty sure they don't need the Royal Manticoran Navy, either. After all, what does a sleepy little single-system star nation on the outer edge of the explored galaxy need with a navy? :Unhappily for them, the edge of the explored galaxy can be a far more dangerous place than they think it is. They're about to find out why they need the Navy... and how very, very fortunate they are that Travis Long is in it. Plot Background References Characters Gustav Anderman | Rol Badakar | Bajek | Torrell Baker | Celia Belokas | Bettor | Billingsgate | Blakely | Hugo Carpenter | Franklin Casey | Castillo | Thomas Cazenestro | Clymes | Crumpets | Cushing | Dahl | De la Roza | Anastasiya Dembinski | Ronald Devane | Lisa Donnelly | Dhotrumi | Dolarz | Eigen | Brad Fornier | Cutler Gensonne | Ghanem | Stephen Grimm | Cynthia Gundersen-Winton | Wolfe Guzarwan | Adrian Hagros | Ellen Hardasty | Davis Harper | Heinrich Hauptman | Rudolph Heissman | Gordon Henderson | Sweeney Imbar | Jacobson | Kebiro | Amador Khetha | Kostava | Aj Krit | Kyell | Labatte | Anderson L'Estrange | Jeremiah Llyn | Carlton Locatelli | Fenton Locatelli | Travis Long | MacNiven | Mallare | James Mantegna | Marcello | Marulich | McBride | Tash McConnovitch | Merripen | Allegra Metzger | Mota | Nabaum | Pascal Navarre | Nguema | Nikkelsen | Olver | Lorelei Osterman | Pappadakis | Peirola | Petrenko | Pickers | Plover | Wanda Ravel | John Ross | Yvonne Rowlandson | Rusk | Shapira | Susan Shiflett | Shora | Shresthra | Skorsky | George Sukowski | Clara Sumner | Maximillian Todd | Tomasello | Charles Townsend | Ulobo | Lydia Ulvestad | Vachali | Gavin Vellacott | von Belling | Edward I Winton | Elizabeth Winton | Michael I Winton | Richard Winton | Sophie Winton | Alfred Woodburn Starships Royal Manticoran Navy * [[HMS Aquila (Pegasus class)|HMS Aquila]] * [[HMS Aries (Pegasus class)|HMS Aries]] * [[HMS Bellerophon (16th Century PD)|HMS Bellerophon]] * [[HMS Casey|HMS Casey]] * [[HMS Damocles|HMS Damocles]] * [[HMS Gorgon|HMS Gorgon]] * [[HMS Guardian|HMS Guardian]] * [[HMS Hercules (corvette)|HMS Hercules]] * [[HMS Invincible (Triumph class)|HMS Invincible]] * [[HMS Libra (Pegasus class)|HMS Libra]] * [[HMS Nike (BC-09)|HMS Nike]] * [[HMS Pegasus (Pegasus class)|HMS Pegasus]] * [[HMS Phobos|HMS Phobos]] * [[HMS Phoenix|HMS Phoenix]] * [[HMS Salamander|HMS Salamander]] * [[HMS Sphinx (16th Century PD)|HMS Sphinx]] * [[HMS Swiftsure (Triumph class)|HMS Swiftsure]] * [[HMS Taurus (Pegasus class)|HMS Taurus]] * [[HMS Thorson|HMS Thorson]] * [[HMS Vanguard|HMS Vanguard]] * [[HMS Victory (Triumph class)|HMS Victory]] Volsung Mercenaries * Adder * Copperhead * ''Ganymede'' * Miranda * Naglfar * Phobos * ''Thor'' * ''Tyr'' * ''Odin'' * Umbriel * ''Fox'' * ''Selene'' Freighters * Goldenrod * Hosney * Izbica * Score Settler * Soleil Azur Planets * Berstuk * Canaan * Earth * Gryphon * Haven * Manticore * Marienbad * Potsdam (Kuan Yin) * Sphinx * Telmach Nations * Andermani Empire * Republic of Haven * Star Kingdom of Manticore * Solarian League * Silesian Confederacy Other Earldom of Acton | Axelrod Corporation | battlecruiser | Black Piranha | Earldom of Breakwater | Duchy of Burgundy | Bureau of Personnel | Bureau of Ships | Earldom of Calvingdell | Casca System | Cascan Defense Force | Conspicuous Gallantry Medal | Barony of Castle Rock | Cross of Military Valor | Battle of Manticore (1543 PD) | Bound for the Promised Land | Cascan sol | Casey-Rosewood Instructional Center | Chancellor of the Exchequer | Earldom of Chillon | Committee for Military Sanity | corvette | Earldom of Dapplelake | destroyer | Deuxième Prison | dogs | Eridani Edict | Earldom of Fairburn | First Lord of the Admiralty | freighter | Hamilton Hotel | Barony of Harwich | Haven Sector | Havenite franc | hexapuma | House of Lords | hyperdrive | impeller drive | Landing | light cruiser | Manderlay Arms Apartments | Manticoran dollar | Manticoran Patrol and Rescue Service | Manticore Cross | Manticore System | Manticore Wormhole Junction | Meyerdahl System Defense Force | Mount Royal Palace | Minorca System | missile | New Berlin System | Nimbalkar System | Osterman Cross | Quechua City | Quechua City Police | Parliament | Paxlane 405 | ''Pegasus'' class | Picasso Rey | piracy | Rochelle | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Navy | Sabrepike | ''Salamander'' class | Secour System | Solarian credit | Suchien System | Travis Oolong | Telmach System | Barony of Tweenriver | Ueshiba System | uni-link | Unicorn Belt | Volsung Mercenaries | Barony of Winterfall | Zuckerman System | Code Zulu External links * Simon and Schuster announcement * Snippets from the eARC at baenebooks.com Category:Honorverse material